


Needing Rest

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Melia still had work to do that day, but the time was starting to catch up with her. She hadn’t slept in a good twenty-four hours now, and she hadn’t pulled an all-nighter like this in a while… Not since her coronation, at the very least.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Talco | Tyrea
Kudos: 13





	Needing Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee hoohoo post FC fic that barely relies on it so theres like no spoilers. Also Tyrea and Melia being family is important to me,,,,

Melia still had work to do that day, but the time was starting to catch up with her. She hadn’t slept in a good twenty-four hours now, and she hadn’t pulled an all-nighter like this in a while… Not since her coronation, at the very least.

But there was too much to do to think about sleep right now. Just a bit longer and then she could rest. Perhaps she would even pull out that old stuff toy her mother had given her when she was a little girl. The one Kallian had helped her name…

She sighed, laying her head against the desk for a moment. She had to steel herself for what was ahead, remind herself now wasn’t the time to get emotional! But oh, tiredness made emotions all the more volatile. 

Maybe she would close her eyes, for just a moment. Resting her eyes wasn’t like sleeping, and she could focus if she took a moment to herself first, right…?

\--

“Foolish girl.” Tyrea sighed, pulling a blanket over Melia’s shoulders. “Working herself into a slumber at her desk.”

“But Big Sis, you’ve done that, too.” Teelan tilted his head to the side. “Does it run in the family?”

“W...Well, if it does, I wouldn’t know. We aren’t blood-related, either way.” She flicked his forehead. “Now come on, we should eat something and leave Melia to rest. Wouldn’t want to wake her up.”

“Ah, yeah.” He nodded, chasing after her as she made for the door. “Wait up!”

“Sorry, sorry…” She glanced back at the sleeping empress. “Sleep well, Melia, you deserve it.”


End file.
